Understand?
by MastaDrumma22
Summary: The Soul Society is in quite a predicament, and a certain exiled captain is in dire trouble.
1. What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

I wrote this story for a Kisuke fan fic. I realize that I may be a little or more than a little biased about my favorite character, but the thing is that no one ever writes about this guy. I don't mind the Yoru/Kis but there are no Soi/Kis Soi/Yoru/Kis or, on the other hand, any other type of story than romance. The bleach story line hasn't shed that much light on his character, so that's understandable. But here goes nothing.

* * *

General Yamamoto called for meeting with the entire soul society. Captains started to question the old captain commander. Rumors spread throughout the soul society of this event that was supposed to take place in a couple of minutes. The captains and vice captains were ordered to round up the members of their perspective squads and lead them to an area that looked like bleachers. Ichigo, Chad, ishida, Inoue and even Yorouichi were under strict orders to be at this meeting.

Renji was the first one to question them, "How did he get to you, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi broke out of her silent trance to answer Renji's question, "He asked Soifon to tell me the next time she saw me." The group exchanged nervous looks.

"Rukia we better get back to our squads, the meeting is about to start." Renji stated.

The captains lead their squads into their seats, and as the members took their seats, they immediately shot insults prodded fights with the other groups that were in the closest proximity to them.

The captain commander walked to the podium, "We are here today" the audience dropped deathly silent as the presence of General Yamamoto became clear "to come together as the Soul Society. Attacks have been taking place much more recently, and it has come to my attention that it should not be your squad that bonds you together, but the fact that we do what we do – for the preservation of the soul society." He took a breath, "We are not strong enough to defeat the enemy, and as long as we keep fighting amongst ourselves, we may never be able to tell our enemies from our friends."

A large image came up, it resembled a movie screen. "Captains, our next task is to watch a man who has put the soul society in danger – Urahara Kisuke – and understand his motives. We have reason to believe that an Arrancar may be arriving at his house." Many questions fled to the squads such as "When did we learn about the residence of Urahara Kisuke? Why haven't we caught him yet?"

The captain commander raised a hand to silence the crowd. "From recent surveillance and reason, we believe that Urahara Kisuke may be working on an experiment to use the Hoygumaraka. Aghast faces filled the stadium. "This podium was used centuries ago to settle trials. It was used in times of grave danger, a place where every squad member could be heard, so concerns could be raised – but – today we will be using it to watch, decipher and make judgment." "The winter war is coming, and it is everyone's job to be informed." "We have hell butterfly acting as surveillance cameras so we can watch the real world." Just as if a movie screen was behind General Yamamoto, an image appeared. "Let your judgment and decisions benefit the soul society." A tired old home could be seen with two children sweeping the front.

"Ururu, you did the dishes last night, right?"

"Yes, Jinta-san" said the girl with two ponytails.

"Great! You can sweep up the rest of the front yard." Jinta said chuckling to himself.

"But, Urahara-san said," Ururu mumbled.

"I don't care what that lazy-ass man says, he can't make me do anything," Jinta said. "oh yeah and don't be late going to bed. Kisuke's probably gonna be back soon. Hurry it up." Jinta entered the house and left the girl to sweep the front.

Ururu face lifted to produce a smile. The shopkeeper was coming back. So, she kept on sweeping, but suddenly stopped. Ururu saw an Arrancar fly past her.

"Where is Urahara Kisuke?" said a cold, calm voice.

Ururu dropped the broom she was holding, and spoke. "I'm sorry sir, if you are seeking the owner of this shop, he isn't going to be here for a while." Ururu was scared and at the brink of tears. Suddenly, her eyes became machine-like, jumped forward and kicked at one of the two figures that appeared before her. It was easily caught by the larger Espada.

"Let's play a game. How about the longer he takes to get here - the more of your body you lose." Ururu's face contorted; she was terrified.

Jinta shouted, "Ururu what's taking you so long?" No response came. Jinta got up.

* * *

Anyone really want this story to continue? Please drop a comment if you think I should continue.


	2. Encounter

I'm having doubts about updating this story, but I'll just post it up I guess.

**Where we left off**: Ururu is threatened by an Arrancar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My name is Ulquiorra. I am under direct orders from Aizen to meet with him – Yami put the girl down."

Yami shot a glance at the smaller Espada.

"Why does Aizen-sama insist on bringing you? I could've handled the Shinigami myself." Ulquiorra waited for a moment.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, Yami. The Shinigami is much more powerful than you. Don't underestimate him." Yami, in turn, shot a grotesque look at the 4th Espada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ururu! What's taking so long?!" Jinta got up. _Why do I have to do everything around here?_

The red haired boy approached the door, and stopped. Beyond the door were the outlines of two figures larger than Ururu. _Finally those two got back from that so called trip._ He opened the door, "What took you Tes-"

Ururu's body was being held in the air by a large hand palming her head. Jinta ran forward and leaped at the large Espada. He brought his fist down at the elbow joint, hoping that it would give away and release Ururu. But the behemoth laughed and grabbed Jinta by his head.

"Ow! Lemme go ya big oaf."

Yami smiled at the red head. Jinta stopped squirming and stared at Yami.

"I let you live for now. You should be happy." Yami said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Kenpachi asked.

"Do you see what's happening?! How can you just sit there doing nothing?" Ichigo shouted.

The audience turned to face Ichigo. "If the captain commander decides that they need help then he'll make that decision," stated Yorouichi. Renji sat, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. Ichigo noticed that other people were also becoming restless but none of them had spoken up.

"Sit down Ichigo, there's nothing we can do right now." Rukia whispered.

Reluctantly the substitute Shinigami took his seat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You know what? I think I'm putting on some weight." The man in the green cloak pointed to stomach. "Do I look fat?"

Tessai sighed, "You're disgusting."

Urahara gave a small chuckle, amused at the man.

"You do realize that you're starting to sound like that girl who kept going to the bathroom to check her weight – what was her name – ah, yes Rukia."

"Really, I had no idea," said Urahara "I always thought it was more of Orihime that girl is so insecure."

Tessai laughed. Uruhara spoke again, "She looks good, what is she complainin' about?"

"You're seriously beginning to annoy me, but I know what can help you." Tessai looked away.

"What?" Urahara asked with childlike innocence.

"My special weight loss formula! It'll make you lose your appetite!"

_No kidding_

Uruhara was now beginning to regret bringing up the topic. He remembered that this stuff had given him diarrhea. Now, he had to hide whatever formula that Tessai had, so the behemoth wouldn't make him digest the stuff.

"Ah, it's good to be back in Karakura."

The two walked in silence. Nearing the house they furtively exchanged worried glances. They could sense a weird reitsu.

"It's been a bit, but we've been expecting you. Urahara smiled, "I'm guessing you're not staying for tea?"

Ulquiorra stared at the man. "Rumors say that you've been working on the Houygumarika."

"Rumors are false," Urahara said flatly.

Yami stepped out of the dark, "I'll beat the answer out of him."

Urahara smiled as the behemoth stepped out from the shadows. Hearing muffled cries, Urahara turned his head to the direction of the source, eyes growing large.

Tessai stepped forward. Urahara spoke, "Could you please hand them over. They're supposed to be cleaning the shop."

Yami gave out a hearty laugh.

"Let them go," Tessai said dangerously

Yami immediately stopped laughing clenched his fist and threw the red head at Tessai, who caught the child and cradled him. Then Yami threw Ururu at Urahara, who did the same. The cries of the girl echoed in Urahara's ears, making him angrier. His smile dropped to a frown. He felt thick liquid hit his hands. He looked at the blood that was trickling down Ururu's leg. His muscles tightened. He kissed the girl on the cheek and walked over to Tessai. "Take them in for me, please." The large, muscular man nodded and left. Uruhara turned to the two Espada, face slanted towards the ground. Yami laughed.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Yami smiled and took a defensive stance.

"I didn't come back here to fight. What do you want?"

"How do you use the Hyogumariku?" asked Ulriquiorra.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

A silent moment passed.

Urahara tilted his head up from the ground. "I don't know – how to use it. Its power still confuses me, and manages to change its properties time to time to do different things, but Aizen already knows this."

The two stood quietly, looking at the green-robbed shinigami. They could just barely make out his face in the dark of the night. Seeing an enigmatic smile on the ex-captain worried Ulriquiorra. A breeze passed through the trees, making the eerie sound of wind passing through leaves. Yami pulled his sword from his sheath and swung vertically to the ground. The ex-captain pulled his shoulder back to dodge the sword. Urahara lifted a leg, stood on the sword, and shot a kick to the 10th Espada's cheek, which doubled him over pushing him back. With lighting speed Yami got up and swung at the captain's stomach. Urahara bent over. Yami laughed. "That's it?" Urahara tilted his head up, and lifted his back. There was a sword in between his thumb and the knuckle of his index finger. "You attacked my family. I should at least give a taste if you're willing to go that far."

Ulriquiorra eyes widened. Urahara's right hand shot into Yami's stomach. The 4th Espada appeared in front of the captain and threw a fist, which Urahara caught. Ulriquiorra stood in shock for a moment. A warm hand covered his hand, and a blue light emerged from the ex-captain's hand. This shot the 4th espada back. The characteristically stoic Espada looked at his burned and bruised hand. "You're a more powerful than you look."

"Thank you, I could say the same," said Urahara as he pulled his hand out of Yami's stomach. Blood dripped as the from the Espada as the former captain pulled out his hand from the behemoth's stomach. Yami dropped to his knees and Urahara kicked the underside of his chin, which lifted him in the air and made him roll back a few times. Ulriquiorra looked at the other Espada, but showed no emotion.

"You're different," said Urahara. The Espada at his feet looked at the shinigami inquisitively, "you follow orders, but you don't believe in them."

Ulriquiorra stared at the man. A smile tugged at the captain's lips, "I see you don't speak all that much, but at least have the manners to answer me."

"You make to many assumptions," Ulriquiorra grabbed his sword with his left hand, and swung up diagonally. Urahara met the sword with his zanpaktou in its sealed form. While sword was pressed against sword, Urahara threw his left arm back and shot his right leg up, hitting Ulriquiorra in the stomach. His left leg quickly followed, but was caught by the Espada. Almost like doing a back-flip, Urahara's back curved so that his chest faced the ground. He lifted his free hand and shot blue fire. Ulriquiorra was caught off guard and thrown into the nearest tree. With uncanny speed the Espada shot back at the ex-captain and locked swords. Urahara tried to keep balance on the ground, while the Espada pushed him back. The former captain shot a leg back to maintain balance. Seeing his chance, the Espada swung his arm into the shop keeper's ribs. Urahara bent a little and hit the Espada at the shoulder. Then both of them grabbed their swords with both hands.

"I thought you had to say the enchantment." Ulriquiorra said. Urahara smiled and swung his sword to the left causing the swords to unlock from their clash. Suddenly, a yellow light came down, surrounding the area that Yami and Ulriquiorra were. "Until we meet," the ex-captain said. He turned around and quickly jogged into the shop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The soul society kept watch on the screen, as two humans and a Quicy were seen entering the shop. Ichigo frowned, his elbows on his legs with his fingers crossed over his orange hair. "They're alright. Don't worry, Urahara's always got a back up plan." Rukia said in a comforting tone to the substitute shinigami. A few of Ichigo's friends looked over to console the shinigami who was bent over on his knees.

"You may leave in a little bit."

Ichigo lifted his head to look at the captain-commander and got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, how is it? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? I know it's a little short, but my life is requiring a lot of time out of me, so yeah. Also, the line breaks don't save with the rest of the document, so I've put a row of the letter "o" for a change in scene and a row of the letter "X" for the beginning and end of a story.

A big thanks to TeZukAb0ch0u for the review. He's probably the only reason I put up another chapter.


End file.
